Road To Recovery
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after 02 and Natsu e no Tobira. Devastated over Hikari hooking up with Takeru and being possessed by D-Mon, Daisuke goes into isolation, cutting off from everyone until Mimi slowly helps him recover from his emotional ordeals, and a new love is born.
1. Depressing Dilemma

_**Road To Recovery**_

Hello, readers, this is my 4th Digimon fanfic…and the 1st to make after three years of not making one. Although I do watch Digimons, I haven't made one though I included the characters from Digimon Adventure 02 in one of my fics Detective School Q (aka Tantei Gakuen Q), and after a visit on wikipedia, as well as watching a movie special I started to develop an interest again and will give it another try.

This fic will take place after the CD drama "_**Natsu e no Tobira**_", which translates to The Door of Summer, though I'll be using some references to the other CD drama of this series. Also this fic uses some plot elements from the movie "_**Hurricane Touchdown**_", as I recently watched it on Cartoon Network in the Philippines, which inspires me to write this.

As you guessed it, the pairing here is Daisuke Motomiya and Mimi Tachikawa. I've been toying with that idea for a few weeks, and though I did find the pairings here on , they are mostly few and shot in terms of chapters, so I decided to try it out here and see how the reception is. Though I did write a Mimi x Wallace fic, I'll be giving this one a try.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Three years have passed since **Belial Vamdemon** was defeated, and life goes back to normal for the Chosen Children, and to their relief their partner Digimons get to stay with them without limits or restraints. Though there were a few Digimon attacks, it was no problem as some of the first and/or second generation Chosen Children responded in keeping Odaiba, and at times other parts of Japan, safe, it doesn't mean that everyone is free from the arriving trials in their lives.

Three years ago, Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi visited Mimi Tachikawa and her friend Wallace in the US and have the two younger pre-teens taken their pictures when Mimi mysteriously vanished, in which the other Chosen Children vanished as well. This led the second generation chosen Children led to decipher the mystery which led them to a battle with **Wendimon** and after a hard-fought battle which saw Wendimon changes to Cherubimon, things went back to normal.

As a souvenir Daisuke was given a picture of Hikari and Takeru together, which slowly caused him to develop a certain amount of morale draining, his resolve to win her affections slowly began to drop, and after the events of _Natsu e no Tobira_, seeing how his depression caused Na-chan to sacrifice herself, he got a reprieve from V-Mon's advice. Still his emotional woes continued in the years to come.

Three years later, Daisuke is now 14 and is attending junior high along with the rest of the 2nd generation Chosen Children (except for Iori Hida), and Though he tried to get along with Hikari, she still spite him by flirting with Takeru, and Miyako teases him for being "shot down" again, but Ken Ichijouji senses that it might affect Daisuke's studies after being told by V-mon about what happened in Natsu e no Tobira.

"Miyako…that's enough. What happened in the US might happen here."

"Come on, Ken…he's not that stupid…if he keeps on persisting, he might get results."

"Although his keeping getting shot down might affect his studies and all. He still has mental wounds over that incident. It's best that we tell Daisuke that he has to give up on Hikari."

Wormmon interrupted, and the two teens became a bit worried that a scenario might happen should Hikari and Takeru became a couple with Daisuke not knowing it.

A month later it happened, as Takeru and Hikari became a couple, and both were happy about it that they forgot to consider Daisuke's feelings, though she was confident that he'll get over it. During a soccer elimination tournament, Daisuke's team was competing to advance to the road to the Inter-High tournament, and his and the rival teams were tied at a deadlock, with only 20 seconds left. The lead Chosen Child was pressured into getting the win for his team, but as 10 seconds was ticking down Daisuke was about to make a miracle shot when he saw Takeru kissing Hikari's cheeks while holding hands, and that distracted him with shock, allowing the rival player to steal the ball, and since Motomiya was shocked he was unable to compose himself and go after the ball to make an overtime, as the rival team scored the final goal and advanced to the next round, while Daisuke's coach and his teammates berated him for costing them the match. Seeing this, and seeing Takeru and Hikaru together holding hands, it was all too much for him, yet he was able to keep his feelings to himself and slowly walked away.

Hawkmon notices this and glanced at the couple, and feared that this was one of the worst case scenarios that is now happening.

"V-Mon…it looks like what ken feared has happened…you'd better go follow him while I go tell the others. There's no telling what he's going to do next. He might…you know…kill himself or something."

"Right…I thought he would get over this yet this might cause him to repeat what happened in the US…if this happens here…who knows what would happen…oh, Daisuke…you know better than this…you shouldn't sulk on unrequited love…"

-

As Daisuke was walking aimlessly at the streets, he happened to bump into a few street toughies, and they made a mistake of making fun at the already-emotionally distressed Daisuke, as this fueled his anger and leaves him wide open to temptations.

"Hey…mop-head…you're love-lorn?"

"Why don't you join us and go to a strip bar?"

"Yeah…we'll treat you well…"

"LEAVE…ME…ALONE."

"Aw…got shot down? Go to a gay bar…at least guys can romance you…and you won't get shot down…at least it'll make you a man…or a WO-man…ha-ha-ha…!"

"Yeah…I wanna be gay…kissie-kissie-poo…I wanna kiss your birdie…ha-ha-ha…!"

"Aww…feel like crying? Boo-hoo…like a prat like you are…UUURRRGGGHH!!!!!"

Daisuke was now pissed off and grabbed one of the toughies by his neck, choking him while raking his eyes, tearing them from its socket and blood spilled on the ground, and a few passerby saw this which frightened them.

"I WARN YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE…BUT YOU DIDN'T…NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE."

The goggles-wearing Chosen Child then slams his tormentor's head on the ground, busting him open and the other two began to attack him but Daisuke did a few judo tricks and tripped the second toughie, and when he caught the third toughie, he broke his arm, earning a scream from the toughie as he now regretted bullying him.

"EEYYYAAAHHH!!!! I GIVE UP!!! STOP!!!!"

V-Mon arrived and saw this, and tried to restrain his human partner but to his surprise he was punched away, and saw the angry look on Daisuke's face, looking like he was possessed.

"Daisuke…please stop this…you're not like this! You've done enough!"

"OUT OF MY WAY…AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"I won't!"

"YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Unknown to V-Mon, the evil D-Mon (Daemon in the US version) slowly took possession of Daisuke a few months after the events of Natsu e no Tobira, in which he managed to escape from the World Of Darkness (apparently after Na-chan went on a rampage), and followed Daisuke after sensing his angst-filled heart, and slowly and secretly fueled those desire to give him more control over Daisuke's mind and body.

V-Mon stared wide-eyed as he started to sense D-Mon's aura, and stood still to see if he could find an opening to fight him without risking Daisuke's safety. By then Mimi Tachikawa came after leaving the Odaiba Airport to visit a relative when her crest of purity and Palmon sensed D-Mon's presence, and when they came to the area, V-Mon told them what is happening, and she became very concerned over Daisuke, and feared that this may have led to this situation.

"Palmon…go find the others…V-Mon and I will try to reach Daisuke…hurry!"

As the plant-Digimon rushes off to find the other Chosen Children, Mimi slowly went closer to Daisuke, who is glowing with black light and his eyes lit up in red, and she knew she has to act fast to save him, and she can tell he was emotionally being manipulated.

"Daisuke! It's me! Mimi! Snap out of it! D-Mon's just deceiving you! Your friends are here for you!"

But all fell in deaf ears as D-Mon telepathically "poisons" Daisuke into thinking that the rest kept the fact that Takeru and Hikari are dating a secret from him, and this fueled his angst and anger, and as the trio toughies got up, the now-possessed Daisuke jabbed his palm on one of the toughie's chest, pulling his heart out and yanks it out, slowly killing him.

The second toughie, who is now blind after his eyes were ripped out, pleaded for mercy but then was grabbed by his spinal cord and is being forcefully yanked out, killing him next.

The final toughie stood still, shocked by what he saw and tried to plead for mercy but was ignored.

"Please…don't kill me…please…don't kill me as I learned my lessons…"

"_DEATH TO THE HUMANS…DEATH TO THE CHOSEN CHILDREN…DEATH TO THOSE WITH HEARTS…LOVE IS IRRELEVANT…I EXIST ONLY IN DARKNESS…DAISUKE MOTOMIYA IS MINE!_"

V-Mon realizes that his partner is now in D-Mon's mental thrall and tries to go after him and fight, but was punched back, injuring his chest while he grabbed a passing child and snapped her neck, killing her, and Mimi became very concerned that Daisuke is now at risk of losing himself and thinks of a way to stall him until the others arrive.

"_Palmon…please hurry…Daisuke is running out of time…_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

I hope you like my opening chapter, and hope you like the story I wrote…now this is just a first step in incorporating the romance between Daisuke and Mimi, though it started out bloody at first…

_**Preview:**_

As the rest of the Chosen Children arrive, will they be able to free Daisuke from D-Mon's power and bring him back? Or will someone die as a result?


	2. Dark Possession

_**Road To Recovery**_

Many thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, and I'm very pleased with the results and am inspired to write down the next chapter. I guess my new Digimon fic's plot is good for you readers, though one of you pointed out that I'm rushing the plot. No need to worry. This pace is still the same and the actual core of this story is still quite far as Daisuke's emotional woes is just starting and this is where part of the romance between him and Mimi will commence.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

"Palmon…go find the others…V-Mon and I will try to reach Daisuke…hurry!"

As the plant-Digimon rushes off to find the other Chosen Children, Mimi slowly went closer to Daisuke, who is glowing with black light and his eyes lit up in red, and she knew she has to act fast to save him, and she can tell he was emotionally being manipulated.

"Daisuke! It's me! Mimi! Snap out of it! D-Mon's just deceiving you! Your friends are here for you!"

But all fell in deaf ears as D-Mon telepathically "poisons" Daisuke into thinking that the rest kept the fact that Takeru and Hikari are dating a secret from him, and this fueled his angst and anger, and as the trio toughies got up, the now-possessed Daisuke jabbed his palm on one of the toughie's chest, pulling his heart out and yanks it out, slowly killing him.

The second toughie, who is now blind after his eyes were ripped out, pleaded for mercy but then was grabbed by his spinal cord and is being forcefully yanked out, killing him next.

The final toughie stood still, shocked by what he saw and tried to plead for mercy but was ignored.

"Please…don't kill me…please…don't kill me as I learned my lessons…"

"_DEATH TO THE HUMANS…DEATH TO THE CHOSEN CHILDREN…DEATH TO THOSE WITH HEARTS…LOVE IS IRRELEVANT…I EXIST ONLY IN DARKNESS…DAISUKE MOTOMIYA IS MINE!_"

V-Mon realizes that his partner is now in D-Mon's mental thrall and tries to go after him and fight, but was punched back, injuring his chest while he grabbed a passing child and snapped her neck, killing her, and Mimi became very concerned that Daisuke is now at risk of losing himself and thinks of a way to stall him until the others arrive.

"_Palmon…please hurry…Daisuke is running out of time…_"

- - -

V-Mon could only stare at the sight at seeing his partner unwillingly submitted to D-Mon's temptation as the lead 2nd generation Chosen Child was being filled with dark energy, powering him up and clouds started to darken which gives the citizens of Odaiba an eerie feeling, and wondered what is happening here, and within minutes they started to suspect that what happened three years ago is happening again.

"…is it happening again…?"

"…probably a storm…"

"…err…there's no weather disturbance as of now…"

"…maybe…another Digimon attack…"

"…relax…those Chosen Children will take care of it…"

Despite the disturbance, the citizens opted to continue their daily lives, unaware of what is happening right now as another crisis is now currently in the making.

- - -

Back at the streets, three mobile police cars arrived after the dispatcher was told of the disturbance and 12 officers alighted, shocked to see the three corpses of the toughies and saw a dark glowing Daisuke, and immediately drew their guns, aiming at their targets, but the officer in charge cautions his men seeing that the 14-year old boy is clearly being possessed.

"Be careful! That boy's been possessed! We can't risk hurting him!"

"But sir…! What else can we do to stop him? He's killed three people! We don't even know if he's really him or just a Digimon in disguise! We have to attack now or more will get killed!"

The possessed Daisuke then initiated the first blow, using the **_Flame Inferno_**, scorching the first three cops and melted away the first mobile car, forcing the other cops to open fire as safeguarding the streets became their primary objectives, but their bullets were no match for the evil D-Mon's power, and the next attack melted three more cops, reducing the responding officers to just six, and V-Mon had to do something than sitting down and wait for the others to arrive, and fueled by his desire to save Daisuke from himself, he miraculously evolved to **Magnamon**, and went for the attack..

"Sorry, Daisuke…but I have to hurt you a bit to wake you up from this nightmare…!"

Magnamon executed the **_Magna Punch_** which seemed to caused the D-Mon-possessed Daisuke to stagger back, and jolted him a little but the dark Digimon's hold on the fallen Chosen Child remained, and retaliated with the Flame Inferno, which Magnamon narrowly evaded. Going for another tactic the blue-and-gold-armored Digimon tries the Magna Kick but his leg was caught and there he was given a surprise attack.

"NICE TRY, FOOL…BUT LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND THIS…"

Another attack struck the champion Digimon as he was walloped with another burst of D-mon's Flame Inferno, which sends him crashing against a police car, and as the cops fired and the others tried to help Magnamon up, a third wave of the Flame Inferno struck the car, killing the officers and gravely injured Magnamon, who then reverted back to being Chibimon.

"IT IS NO USE…DAISUKE MOTOMOIYA IS MINE…HIS MIND AND BODY…HE MAKES A SUITABLE VESSEL TO CONQUER THIS WORLD…AND THEN AT THE DIGITAL WORLD…I WILL TURN THIS WORLD INTO A DARK CHAOTIC VERSION OF THE DIGITSAL WORLD...WHERE NO HUMANS EXIST…"

Mimi was very concerned and now time is running out, and had to make a painful choice in order to stall D-Mon so the others would arrive on time before a disaster would occur, and fear that losing Daisuke is the worst case scenario.

- - -

At the soccer field, Miyako and Ken were told by Wormmon about what is happening about Daisuke losing the match, and when Takeru and Hikari were told about this, they seem to ignore it at first since Daisuke has no business with their personal lives, but then Hawkmon scolded the two for their insensitivity.

"Hikari…! You should have told him that you see him only as a friend a long time ago instead of turning deaf ears on him! Remember…what happened with Mimi and Wallace…they could have been killed by Na-chan…and you have no idea how this was painful for Daisuke…"

"But still…he should get over it and…"

By then the dark clouds covered the grounds and her crest blinked wildly, and there Palmon arrived and is out of breath, in which the 2nd generation Chosen children deduced that Mimi is now in Odaiba. But then they all became concerned to hear that Daisuke is being possessed by D-Mon. The trio then went for the area where D-Mon is causing havoc.

- - -

Nearby, Taichi, Yagami, Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi were strolling by the mall when their crests blinked, and then passed by a TV shop where the newsflash showed that the possessed Daisuke is fighting the SWAT force and corpses are littered in the streets, and Agumon, Piyomon and Gabumon glanced at their human partners, all concerned for their friend.

Taichi: "This is bad! How did D-Mon got here when he was supposed to be trapped in the Darknes Dimension??? And why possess Daisuke of all people???"

Yamato: "Remember what Mimi said…? Daisuke was depressed during the Na-chan incident? Probably that's how D-Mon got free and might have been following Daisuke…since he was releasing negative emotions at that time…I don't know…just my hunch…"

Sora: "We'd better get there and help him…! He might die just like what happened to **Yukio Oikawa** when he was possessed by Belial Vamdemon…! We can't let another tragedy repeat history…!"

And so the trio head for the area where the chaos is taking place. In the first five minutes the three older teens saw several police cars and SWAT vans are heading towards the southern section, which they guessed is where the chaos is currently taking place, and they hurried as they fear for the worse.

- - -

At the Hida residence, inside the dojo, Iori is sparring with Armadimon with kendo sticks while his grandfather, **Chikari**, watches the two, seeing that his grandson's Digimon partner is steadily learning to fight using kendo, but then Iori's mother, **Hitomi**, rushes and told them the current news on TV.

"Everyone…! Daisuke is on TV…and he looks like he's been possessed…!"

As they went to the main house and tune in on the TV, they saw the possessed Daisuke executing the Flaming Inferno on several soldiers, burning them to the ground as more and more policemen and soldiers arrive to stop him as the innocent civilians were also being killed off, as buildings were being bombarded, many corpses are littered on the streets and panic and confusion reigns and there were a lot of survivors suffering.

"Iori…isn't that D-Mon??? I thought he was trapped at the Darkness Dimension when we helped Ken…how did he end up back here in Odaiba??? And why is it that he's possessing Daisuke???"

"We'll worry about that later…right now we have to go and try to help…grandfather…please look after mother…Armadimon…let's go!"

The youngest member of the 2nd generation Chosen children left the house with his partner Digimon while Mrs. Hida was being comforted by her father-in-law as they continue to watch the news, worried about what's happening right now, and prayed that D-Mon be stopped for good.

- - -

Miyako and ken were the first to arrive and Ichijouji was shocked by the sight in front of him, which sent shivers down to his spine, as the streets are littered with debris, wrecked vehicles, and mangled corpses as blood is littered everyone, and there he can sense D-Mon's aura enveloping Daisuke, which made him recall his past about him turning into the Digimon Emperor.

"_This can't be…we trapped him in the Darkness Dimension which he cannot get out…how did he managed to break free…? And why is he possessing Daisuke…???!!!_"

"Ken…let me give it a try…I might get through him…!"

"Alright, Wormmon…but be careful…we can't bring serious harm on Daisuke…"

**_- - - DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Stingmon flies toward the possessed Chosen Child and tries to find a weak spot to attack directly so D-Mon would be rendered weak and cause him to release his grip on Daisuke when D-Mon uses his flapping wings and partially struck the approaching Digimon, in which Stingmon was forced to retreat and regroup, seeing that the demonic Digimon was far stronger than three years ago, and had to plan his next attack carefully.

"_Blast! Can't get to him head-on…I'll be needing some help on this…_"

Taichi, Yamato and Sora arrive and were equally shocked at what they just saw, and are very concerned at what they see in Daisuke, so they tried using their voices to get through him, but proved to be a difficult task.

Taichi: "Daisuke! It's us!"

Sora: "Please hear us!"

Yamato: "Don't let D-Mon use you! You're stronger than him! You have the Digital Egg of Courage! Don't give in to him! We'll save you! Fight it! We're here for you!"

But then Daisuke teleported and appeared in front of Yamato and punched him on his chest, sending him crashing against the wrecked police car and slumped, where Takeru and Hikari arrived. As Takeru tended to his elder brother, he was worried as Ishida vomited a mouthful of blood, and is breathing quite hoarsely. He then glared at Daisuke and tried to get through him with angry words.

"Is this what you become, Daisuke??? Are you really that dense??? Just because Hikari chooses me over you doesn't give you the right to sulk! Get a life and move on! Don't let someone lower than you tell you what to do!"

The words did reach Daisuke, but had a negative impact, as angst and depression gave D-Mon more control, and manipulated his hostage with his malicious words, making Takaishi the next target.

D-Mon: "You see…? They do not care about you…he just shot you down…and he even thinks of you as a lower class human…look, that girl chooses him and she even despises you…"

Daisuke saw Hikari holding Takeru's shoulder and stood behind him, which further leaves him open to manipulation and he roared, and grabbed Takeru by his shirt and punched him on his chest and gut before throwing him towards the ground. Patamon, Gabumon and Agumon had to act fast to restrain and save Daisuke before more serious injuries might occur.

**_- - - DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Patamon changes…to Angemon…digivolves to…Holy Angemon!

Gabumon changes…to Garurumon…digivolves to…Were-Garurumon!

Agumon changes…to Greymon…digivolves to…War Greymon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

The three ultimate-level Digimons went ahead and tackled the possessed Daisuke, distracting him, as Digmon appeared from the ground, grabbing Daisuke by his legs to hold him while Stingmon tries to find a way to hit to sever D-Mon's link with his hostage, but then D-Mon/Daisuke glowed with dark energy, sending the Digimons careening against the SWAT vans, knocked down, jusr as Palmon evolved to Togemon and fired her needles at Daisuke, hoping it will only weaken his body while forcing D-Mon to relinquish his hold, but that didn't work. D-Mon/Daisuke then head for Hikari after knocking aside Tailmon, rendering the cat-Digimon unconscious, and is about to grab her when Mimi shoved Hikari aside and she ended up getting captured.

"FOOL…YOU JUST ACEPTED YOUR DEATH…AND I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY…AS YOU WILL BE MISERABLE UNABLE TO SAVE THIS LOWLY BOY…"

As D-Mon/Daisuke started to strangle Mimi, the 17-year old teen was gasping for air as she was being choked, but managed to touch his face and spoke softly, and somehow her voice reached him.

"Da…Daisuke…don't…l-let him…turn y…you into a…k…killer…we're all here…for y…you…you…you can't…let…him…dictate…your…fu…future…Dai…su…ke…"

Inside Daisuke's head, a telepathic scene is shown where Daisuke is sitting down, looking miserable, apparently unaware of what's happening, but then Mimi appeared and hugged him, as her crest of purity shone and touched his heart. This seemed to have give him the awareness and saw what's happening outside his body, and was shocked by what he is seeing.

"No…did I do this…????"

"D-Mon is manipulating your body…and your mind…but you can fight back…let me help you…only you can break free from this…"

"Mimi…please…help me…I don't know what to do…!"

Outside, D-Mon was taken by surprise as Daisuke's body was glowing with pure, good aura, and despite exerting effort, he was being shoved out of Daisuke's body, and was knocked down, just as Daisuke released Mimi's neck, which she was able to catch her breath and went to Daisuke's side, seeing him looking pitiful and depressed. By then, War Greymon, Stingmon, Were-Garurumon and Digmon began to pound down D-Mon as Holy Angemon activated the Heaven's Gate, and this sends D-Mon getting sucked in, and there he was taken to an unknown dimension where he cannot find his way out, and the chaos is over, and peace is restored.

But then things are not quite over, as a still injured Takeru, after seeing Yamato's state, staggered towards Daisuke and berated him again for what just happened. Hikari, on the other hand, was upset over this, seeing Daisuke letting himself get caught by D-Mon, and shouted at him for this, but Ken and Mimi came to his defense.

Ken: "That' enough...both of you! Daisuke has had enough, so spare him the emotional sermon!"

Mimi: "Takeru! Hikari! That's enough! It's not his fault for what happened just now! I found out that D-Mon was secretly manipulating Daisuke for the past three years! Remember what I told you about what happened with Na-chan? It's normal for him to sulk, and you're partially at fault here since you should have told him that you want Daisuke only as a friend instead of ignoring him!"

Hikari: "Mimi…"

Takeru: "But why defending him when it's his fault that…come on…he should know better than this…he should stop babying himself and grow up…"

SLAP!

Everyone was surprised to see Mimi slapping Takeru hard, and saw how upset she is while Daisuke sat still, looking like he's in a state of shock, as he slowly realized that he was at fault indeed.

"WATCH YOU TONGUE, TAKAISHI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE IS FEELING, SO STOP PINNING THE BLAME ON HIM! HE'S BEEN THOUGH A LOT SO STOP BERATING HIM!"

Before tension breaks out, the rest broke it up and paramedics arrive to tend to the wounded, as things slowly went back to normal, though Daisuke was silent the whole time. Later that night, the Motomiya family gave their son their best emotional support but he just went to his room and locked himself up, and the family decided to give him privacy.

- - -

The next three days, Jyou Kido got a phone call from Jun, Daisuke's elder sister, telling him that Daisuke went missing and there was no forced entry. Jyou then called the others and are now heading for the Motomiya house.

"Darn...Daisuke better not be committing suicide...that's the last thing I want to see..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

A long chapter;

A bloody fight;

A painful ending;

And a verbal tension between the Chosen Children.

Now Daisuke went missing.

**_Preview:_**

Daisuke is now a wanderer and is avoiding everyone. See next chapter why and where he is now…


	3. Wild Daisuke

_**Road To Recovery**_

Again many thanksto the readers who tuned in on chapter 2, and more are on the way as Daisuke goes a little emotionally ballistic as he blames himself for what happened and ran off to avoid everyone. He was so ashamed for letting himself get possessed by D-Mon and wants to be left alone, and so the other Chosen Children decided to go find him.

- - -

At the Motomiya house, the Motomiya family is sitting on Daisuke's empty bed while Chibimon waited for the others to arrive as he is very worried over his partner, seeing that Daisuke is far from recovered from the ordeal. Though he is a little peeved the blue-furred Digimon can tell why. Being the leader of the 2nd generation Chosen Children, and being the wielder of the Digi-Egg of Courage, Daisuke is seemingly immune to the temptations coming his way, such as being tempted by Belial-Vamdemon three years ago, and being possessed by D-Mon a week ago, it is understandable that he was overwhelmed due to his personal problems.

But leaving home all of the sudden? It's not like him, and Chibimon seemed to have a lead on where his partner went as ken and Miyako were the first to arrive and enter the bedroom, with Hawkmon and Wormmon trailing behind, and there they conversed on where to start finding him and what made their friend "disappear".

Chibimon: "I think Daisuke went to the Digital world…"

Wormmon: "But why did he left all of the sudden…?"

Ken: "I think I know why and why I can relate."

The others shifted their views towards the ex-Digimon Emperor as Ken continue his speech, much to their surprise after hearing what he just said, which appeared to make sense.

"After realizing what I did at the Digital World three years ago, after Wormmon died, I went back there to reflect what I did in the past, and I have a feeling that Daisuke did the same, though his reasons might be different from my case. Chibimon…he left without telling you?"

"No…nothing. He's gone when I woke up…"

"Then I have a bad feeling about this…he might still be emotionally down after what he went through…going there by himself…we have to go there and find him. And we better hope he doesn't commit suicide there…"

Taichi, Hikari and Sora arrived and were informed of the events happened, in which Hikari started to feel guilt about what happened, mentally blaming herself in causing Daisuke's action as she realized that she should have told Daisuke to stop pursuing her instead of ignoring him. Mimi arrived next, and there the Chosen Children decided to go inside while assuring the Motomiya family that they'll bring Daisuke back, and so they activated their D3 and entered the gate en route to the Digital World.

Mr. Motomiya: "Daisuke…what has gotten into you…?"

Mrs. Motomiya: "Getting depressed over a girl…"

Jun: "Let's stop blaming him and pray that he'll be fine and he will be found by the others…"

- - -

At the Digital World, the 2 generations of Chosen Children arrived, and noted that everything is fine here in File Island, though they need to be sure that their missing friend didn't stray off into any trouble, which is the last thing they ever expect, so they opted to split up into two groups. Taichi, Hikari and Sora went to the eastern section while Mimi, Miyako and Ken head out to the western portion bringing their Digimon partners with them.

- - -

Meanwhile, somewhere within File Island, a few Digimons were watching someone taking wild fruits from a tree, and they were baffled at the sight that they're seeing. It was Daisuke, and he looked like a teen surviving in the wild. His pajama clothes were quite tattered and sports eyebugs, indicating that he didn't sleep well; his lower face appeared to sport some facial hair and is eating wild berries, which is meant to be consumed by Digimons though it is perfectly safe for human consumption. But they noted that Daisuke was acting quite…feral; almost animalistic in terms of behavior.

Boarmon: "Hey…isn't that one of the Chosen Children…?"

Gazellemon: "Yeah…and look at him…he's eating berries like an animal…let's have fun with him…I feel like teasing him…and we can get back at him for making us look like laughing stocks for beating Belial Vamdemon…"

And so the two wild Digimons approached a very silent Daisuke, who is eating the wild berries in a disturbing behavior and started taunting him which, minutes later, would made them regret their actions.

Boarmon: "Hey boy…what are you eating…?"

Daisuke: "…"

Gazellemon: "Digimon got your tongue? Hmm…?"

Daisuke: "…"

The two Digimons were taken aback by the teen boy's silence, as he ignored them while gobbling up the berries fro the tree and Gazelemon decided to call his troops while Boarmon began to physically taunt the teen while hurling insults, not knowing what the results might be.

"What's the matter? You chicken? Got no balls? Are you just ignoring me? Come on…don't be a sacredly cat…or are you being a chicken? Bok-bok-bokok…ha-ha-ha…GGGAAAKKK!!!!!"

Daisuke finally responded by grabbing Boarmon by his throat, choking and strangling him, while he started to growl softly but ferociously, which the wild Digimon started to take notice in seeing the different Daisuke. He continued to strangle the Digimon, seemingly ignoring his tormentor's pleas while increasing the pressure.

"GGGAAAAKKKK…okay…I regret it…please…let go…GGGAAAKKKK….!"

Daisuke: "RRRRRRRRRR…GGGGRRRRR…"

By then the Gazellemon army arrived and were taken by surprise to see the Chosen Child pinning down Boarmon, but the lead Gazellemon tried to put up a brave face as he didn't want to look like a coward in front of his troops.

"Come on…we ain't scared of him! We're ten while he's only one…so let's taker him!"

And so the Gazellemon army charged towards Daisuke, ramming him with their antlers, scratching him and beating him, but this seem to fuel the Chosen Child's anger, as he would disable three of them by raking their eyes and blinded them, while disabling two by punching them hard on their craniums, knocking them down while breaking a portion on the throats of two more, and then grabbed another's by snapping his neck, leaving the lead Gazellemon by himself, and he is now shaking like a real coward.

"Wha…what kind of human are you…?"

Despite bleeding on his lips and upper torso, Daisuke looked more ferocious and is ready to go after him, not noticing Boarmon making his escape, and Gazellemon, with nothing else to do, decided to go head-on with Daisuke, and the two exchanged blows by punches, but the teen boy appeared more resilient, applying more strength in punches and choke holds, and eventually slammed him against a tree, beating him down.

Despite being beaten, Gazellemon was still being beaten up by a rabid Daisuke, and the other Gazellemons were horrified by Daisuke's display of savage behavior, showing a lot of brute force and ruthlessness, and only stopped when the lead Gazellemon was knocked unconscious. He turned his attention towards the other Gazellemons and he roared aloud like an animal.

"GGGRRRRAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the Gazellemons fled in fear, unwilling to end up like the lead Gazellemon and seeing how Daisuke manhandled one of their kinds and seeing how he managed to take down ten of them, and are unwilling to wait for that to happen. After five minutes, he left, leaving the lead Gazellemon behind, still knocked out.

- - -

At the western section, Ken and Mimi looked up at the sky, seeing several bird-Digimons flying away from the southern part of File Island, and they wondered if that is Daisuke, and hoped that he is not in trouble. They then got an idea on how to speed up their search, as Hawkmon and Wormmon, under Miyako and Ken's D3's activations, evolved to Aquilamon and Stingmon, flew to the sky to search for Daisuke, hoping to find him from the sky and see him below, with good results to boot.

Mimi: "Daisuke…please be alright…"

Miyako: "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Ken: "Maybe I should have brought Daisuke's D3 and Digi-Egg with him…but then in his current state it might cause V-Mon to evolve in a darker version…"

Chibimon: "You did the right thing…I recall Greymon evolving to Skull-Greymon due to Taichi's actions…and I say I'll stay as I am and that way it'll lessen the risks…"

-

Meanwhile, Daisuke encountered a Taigamon, and the two fought ferociously, and despite his opponent more bigger than him, a feral-minded Daisuke didn't back off, as he managed to rake out of of Taigamon's eye, blinding him though he himself was wounded due to the bite on his right arm, but Taigamon was starting to get a bit shaken at seeing how the Chosen Child is acting erratically.

"Aren't you a human? Why act like an animal? Or are you just trying to psyche me out?"

But Daisuke did not reply with words, but with actions as he managed to tackle his opponent and was able to rake out the other eye, blinding him but got scratched in the process, but he proceeded to grab a twing and fasten it around his opponent's neck, slowly choking him until it was dead, and again he roared out in frustration, shouting like he is a wild animal.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

- - -

Taichi, Hikari and Sora saw the birds flying away from their trees and Tailmon vaguely heard Daisuke's scream, and told the others about it, which made Sora and the Yagami siblings feel worried, and Hikari herself was starting to regret her actions a week ago.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Daisuke acts like an animal, eating berries and attacking wild Digimons. This was inspired from the **X-Men** character **Wolverine**, who has a habit of acting feral in his early days in **Marvel Comics** before being found by **Heather Hudson**, who inducted him in **Alpha Flight**, and in his several exploits, in which he lost his **Adamantium** due to Magneto's actions.

_**Preview:**_

Daisuke is found by his fellow Chosen Children, but how will they be able to snap him back to reality?


	4. Back To Normal

**Road To Recovery**

My apologies for not updating this fic. I know it's been more than a few months but after getting a review, I'll be continuing this fic so that I can put a closure to this drama, and this is where the romance between Daisuke and Mimi commences..

- - -

Mimi, Miyako and Ken saw the birds flying in a frightened way, and the trio wondered if this is a good sign or not, fearing for Daisuke's welfare, though they had to stay strong and believe in him, though it won't be that easy given his mental condition, so they kept on going until they encountered someone, which is **Bengal-Taigamon**, fleeing from the north and is terrified, so Mimi had to calm the Digimon down and asked him what was wrong.

"A…human boy…brown hair…eating wild berries and then he came across **Taigamon** and he attacked him for no reason…he's thinking like a wild animal…even though Taigamon…had the size advantage…that boy…took a vine and strangled him…he wouldn't relent…he stopped only until Taigamon's dead…you…you'd better leave if you want to live and return to your human world…I'm running for my life!"

With that Bengal Taigamon left and never looked back, and Mimi was starting to feel worried about Daisuke and told Miyako and ken to get their Digimons ready…anticipating that this won't be an easy task to calm Daisuke down. Wormmon and Hawkmon glanced at each other, wondering what has led Daiske to act like this, and they had to be prepared as this would be a very difficult mission.

"Ken…has Daisuke really lost his mind? It's not about him turning crazy, but…"

"Can't say for sure, Wormmon…given the events that happened recently, I guess that the mental stress may have played a part here…but knowing Daisuke, I find it impossible that he'd be acting like a rabid animal…"

- - -

Nearby, Daisuke wandered off and came across a pair of **Turkeymons**, and the two chose a bad time to mess around with the mentally-unstable Motomiya, as the two approached him and started taunting him, not knowing the consequences that would soon follow.

"Hey…look…a human…"

"Him? The one who got possessed by D-Mon? What a weakling…look…wearing tattered pajamas…he's a wuss…"

"Hey…you got served? Looks like you got no clothes underneath…wanna trade your birdie with mine? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…I forgot…I'm a bird…too bad yours can't fly…"

But Daisuke began to grit his teeth and grabbed the first Turlkeymon and bit his neck continuously, which flowed by non-stop bleeding, and Motomoiya held him in place until the Digimon died from bleeding, and he started to chomp off his feathers and began tearing off its skin and started to eat his insides, shocking and spooking the remaining Turkeymon.

"Whhaaa???!!! A human eating Digimon alive??!!! You're crazy!!!!"

After some five minutes a "blood-stained" Daisuke stopped his "feast" and eyed at the remaining Turkeymon, looking ready to make another kill, and the Digimon was terrified as hell, and began pleading for mercy but the mentally-unstable Chosen Child heard nothing and is ready to lunge at his prey when someone tackled him from behind. It was Taichi, and he began to lock Daisuke in a full nelson lock, while sora and Hikari were shocked and terrified at the remains of the first Turkeymon, and saw the Digimon's blood and organs remained at Daisuke's mouth.

"That kid's lost his mind! He ate away my partner! He's thinking like an animal! I'm out of here!!!"

As Turkeymon ran off, Daisuke growled like an animal and tries to break free but Taichi won't let go, and then he glances at Sora with serious eyes and gives her a strict instructions as the situation is getting worse by the minute.

"Sora! Call the others…Dsisuke is out of his mind! He'll get into trouble if he stays in this world like this! Hikari…stay back…we don't know what he can do to us fellow humans!"

As Sora contacts the rest, Daisuke twists and turns his body trying to break free from Taichi's grip but the lead 1st generation Chosen Child held firmly and made sure he won't lose his grip, screaming like a wild animal trying to escape from a cage. Seeing Daisuke like this terrified her but she seem to misjudge her calculation in coming up a way to calm Motomiya so she approached a restrained Daisuke and slapped him hard, hoping this would wake him up.

SLAP!!!!

"Daisuke! Stop this! You are not like this!!!"

"Hikari…"

Taichi wondered what his younger sister is up to and it seemingly calmed Daisuke, but her next words seem to re-trigger the rabid-ness in Motomiya, much to his surprise and dismay.

"You should know better than this! Getting depress over the fact that I chose Takeru over you…look at you…you're degrading yourself…stop acting like a baby and grow up…"

"RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Daisuke broke free from Taichi's hold and grabbed him and threw him against a tree, disabling him and he went after Hikari and started to slap her hard several times, and this time Agumon and Tailmon went towards the scene to try and subdue Daisuke, but he grabbed the two Digimons and slammed their heads against each other which knocked them out, and then slowly went after her, her face swelled on both sides while her left side of her lips is dripping with blood.

"RRRRRRR...RRRRR…RRRRAAAGGGHHHHRRR…"

By this time MIyako and ken arrived and were shocked by what they saw, and Ken told Wormmon to stay back as changing to Stingmon might bring more harm to Daisuke that stopping him, and Hawkmon urged Miyako to have him evolved, but Mimi told the two younger teens not to do anything, seeing that violence will only worsen the situation, and she decided to try her way to calm him down. Tension builds up as she slowly approached the growling Daisuke, with Mimi trying to sooth him into calming down.

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay…"

But Daisuke began to grab her by her neck and started to strangle her down, but before the others are about to intervene, she raised her hand to stop them and then she placed her hand on his cheeks, caressing it in a maternal way, and it slowly worked, as inside his mind, the image and memories of his time with the Chosen Children slowly returned, and soon Daisuke was brought back to reality, and was mortified by what he has done, and he slowly fainted and fell to her arms, and Mimi hugged him in a gentle way, holding him down.

"It's okay, Daisuke…it's okay…we're here…huh? Why is your cheek swelling…?"

Turning around, she got her answer as Taichi berated Hikaru for her actions and there she was dismayed at how she treated the situation, and all went back to the real world to have Daisuke treated, hoping that things will turn out fine.

- - -

Later that night, Mimi volunteered to stay beside a still-sleeping Daisuke, believing that she might help calm him down should he lost grip of reality again, while Chibimon had to stay at the living room so that he won't indirectly evolved to a darker version should Daisuke accidentally gets hold of the Digi-Egg.

Meanwhile, Hikari got a mouthful of sermon from Taichi and Sora for her action and she realized that she is just human and not as perfect as she thought, while Tailmon remained silent, not wanting to take sides, even though the cat-Digimon knows that Hikari made a grave error in her actions but being Hikari's partner, she decided to be neutral on this manner.

- - -

The time now is 2:30 am, and Daisuke woke up, having recalled everything and was mortified by his recollections, but then Mimi also woke up, and saw him awake so she talked to him.

"Feeling okay…?"

"I'm the lowliest…"

"You weren't yourself back then…you were plagued by personal problems…and being possessed by D-Mon…that caused a lot of mental strain in you…so don't blame yourself…"

"But…I almost got you killed…and…I was told that I killed a few wild Digimons…I even ended up feasting on that Turkeymon…"

"But you're back to your old self…that's all that matters now. You need to recover…and move on…I'm sure you'll find someone who'll touch your heart…"

"Mimi…thank you…"

"It's okay, Daisuke…"

"Can you…stay with me…?"

"Of course…you might go off drifting again and I'm the only one who can talk some sense into you…"

A smile formed at Mimi's witty comment, which further cemented the 14-year old boy's resolve to move on, but seeing her face glowing under the moonlight seem to have an effect on him, seeing her as beautiful and he slowly got attracted, and drawn him to her. Mimi smiled but then was a bit surprised as he gently cup her cheek, and she instinctively held his hand, feeling his skin smooth though there were a few bruises which is still healing.

Then he slowly went towards her, slowly kissing her cheek, and she was slightly taken aback, but she did not move, and then he gently pecked her lips, and the two glanced at each other. She was a bit surprised by this, her first kiss was taken, by Daisuke, yet there was no malice on his part, and the kiss was gentle and innocent.

"Daisuke…"

He went for her lips again, covering it with his, and slowly kissed her again in a slow and gentle manner. As his lips moved, Mimi was wondering what she should do…but after seeing his serene look and the way he handled her, her lips seemingly moved to its own and slowly kissed him in return, and within minutes the romantic kiss turned into a semi-passionate one. Her mind was awhirl as she wondered what she should do, but his kisses seem to keep her on hold as he gently lay her back on bed, his tongue gently invading hers, and her body started to heat up.

She wondered why she did not resist or shout at him to stop, and her mind started to give her an insight: she was slowly falling for him, though she wasn't sure yet about this, and tried to think of a logical theory, but her thoughts was interrupted again as she felt his lips gently kissing her neck, and her skin tingled by this, yet her body seem to be receptive of this.

"Mimi…"

Daisuke murmured as his lips started to travel slowly from her neck, down to her chest and cleavage and back to her neck, his hands traveled to certain intimate parts of her body, and Mimi wasn't sure on whether to tell him to stop or not, as he slowly took off his shorts, leaving him only in his briefs. Mimi saw this and was getting nervous, as she feared that she might hurt him emotionally if she berated him to stop, but she got a jolt as she felt his arousal rubbed hers but he stopped at the last moment, looking mortified and covered her with the blanket while he took and put his shorts back on.

"I…I'm sorry, Mimi…I don't know what got into me…I'm very sorry…please…"

Mimi gently touched her neckline where Daisuke's lips touched, and then glanced at him, seeing how genuinely sorry he was, and knew he wasn't himself but he was very caring of him when he petted her, and then a thought hit her. The way she let Daisuke kissed and petted her, she wwas feeling something, something that seem to made her drawn to him, but she couldn't bring this subject just yet, as she have to know for sure if she is falling for him or not.

"It's okay…I'm thankful you didn't took advantage over me…"

"I don't know why…why I did this without thinking…"

"Let's rest…we'll discuss this tomorrow…okay…?"

"Um…okay…"

And so the two went back to bed and fell asleep, peace restored for him and the rest, and this is perhaps a signal of what seem to be a start of a blossoming romance.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like Daisuke's back to normal, and it's all thanks to Mimi…

Sorry for the mild love scene, but there's nothing offensive here and this will act as a start of a romance between the two, but will this work after what has happened?

_**Preview:**_

The gang goes to a beach to help ease the stress they got and to help Daisuke recover, but will this also help decide on whether he developed feelings for Mimi or not?

A few chapters remain and will end sooner than you think…


	5. Daisuke Recovered

**Road To Recovery**

My apologies for not updating this fic…I know it's been more than a few months but after getting a review, I'll be continuing this fic so that I can finish everything after getting some fresh ideas…

* * *

By morning, Mimi woke up and blinked her eyes as she realized that her head is resting next to Daisuke's who is still asleep, looking serene. She mentally sighed that he is calm now after all that has happened to him. She recalled earlier I the night that Daisuke unintentionally make out with her though he backed away feeling he had violated her and she assured to him that she is not.

"Daisuke…"

Since that moment she was starting develop some mixed feeling s over the younger boy. She sees him at first as a friend, maybe a little brother-type, but after taking her first kiss, and the way he handled her, she now couldn't think about what impression he as of her. After looking at his sleeping face, her opinion of the next generation Chosen Child changed, and wondered what situation she would be if he tells her that he is falling for her.

"_Hmm…me and Daisuke…well…I never had any suitors before…let's see…compare him to Taichi and Jyou…and then Daisuke…maybe that would help me sort this out…_"

Mimi then pictured herself hooking up with Taichi, which she would soon realize that they're better off as friends. She then thought of Jyou, but being with a teen who would take up nursing course once in college made her realize that they're better off as friends too. But before she could think of her being hooked with Daisuke, Daisuke slowly sat up, stretching himself up to get awakened.

"Morning…"

"Ah, morning, Daisuke…"

As the two stared at each other, both recalled what they did earlier in the night, and blushed though she placed a hand on his cheek, and told him there is nothing to be ashamed of, even though she herself was a bit conscious regarding that subject.

"It's okay…nothing bad happened…if I do feel violated I'd already shoved you back…but I didn't…so don't feel upset, okay? Besides…what's important now is that you're recovered…"

"But…I stole your first kiss…that's the only crime I committed…"

"It was an accident…besides…it doesn't matter…it's a good sign, though…"

"Huh? Of what?"

"That you're moving on…Daisuke…there are other girls you can meet…it's not the end for you yet…I'm sure you can find someone who will love you for who you are…so please move forward…I'll be helping you move forward…everyone is here for you…"

Those words moved the 14-year old boy, and silently cried, realizing that he should have done that after learning that Takeru and Hikari have hooked up behind his back, and she hugged him to calm him down. As she soothed him, her current feelings for the boy are again getting mixed. She sees him as a friend, but now she wonders if he can be her ideal boyfriend. After some five minutes he calmed down, but then she loses her balance and fell on the bed, accidentally pulling Daisuke with her.

As the two recovered, their eyes met and silence echoed the bedroom. Mimi was slightly taken aback at the boy's adoring look at her, and she herself felt her face flushing. A minute later Mimi was awoken from her silence as she felt his lips gently kissing her cheeks, then towards her lips, which she didn't do anything except stay still. Her heart beats a bit faster as she is being kissed by the boy she was supposed to help him get over his trauma. As his lips touched hers, she was mentally debating on whether she would tell him to stop or not, but to her surprise, her lips followed the boy's lead, meeting his kiss.

As the gentle kiss intensifies, her slowly lowered his upper body until his elbows cushion his leaning so as not to pin her down uncomfortably, and her mind made her realize this: she is falling for him, but she is unsure how to deal with this, and then her eyes blinked as he slowly kissed her neck, and slowly traveled his lips down to her chest and cleavage.

"Mimi…"

The boy murmured and the 17-year old beauty and first-generation Chosen Child didn't know what to do next, as her body seem to let him take over the situation as her arms gently embraced his wait and her eyes closed, feeling love coursing through her body. Her legs spread as his legs made them, his hands slowly lifted the hem of her lower skirt.

"_I guess…maybe I am falling for him…but this soon…? What should I do to make him stop…but I don't want to cause him discomfort…_"

His lips returned to her lips as they kissed again, and within a minute her body felt a sudden rush of jolt as she felt him remove his shorts and is now clad only in his brief, and leaned his lower body against hers in a gentle, yet sensual way, causing her to buck her hips in reply.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Desire slowly enveloped their bodies as the heat is causing the two to get sensually hungry, and yet Mimi was feeling a bit dizzy at what is happening, and tried to muster the will to tell him to stop, but all she could do is accept the kiss, but her hand began to move on its own, traveling from his waist down further south, ready to push down his final clothing.

However both teens are saved from unknowingly advance further as V-Mon came inside, opening the door, and saw what the two are doing, and the blue-furred Digimon issued an apology, rousing the two from their romantic slumber, surprising each other at seeing what they've done.

"Oops…sorry…didn't know you two are making out…but next time lock the door…"

"Ahh..! Mimi…I'm sorry…!"

"No…I'm sorry…I should've stopped you…but I didn't…didn't want to hurt you…"

"No…you should have…I might have ended up raping you…"

"What? No…you didn't…I let you…that's why we're like this…"

"I'm really…"

"Don't apologize…"

Their bickering ended as V-Mon made a comment which caused the two to blush and vent their ire at the Digimon, much to his horror.

"Maybe you two should hook up…go on a date…head straight to a love hotel and do the kissy-kissy-poo…show her your bird…and enter her nest…"

As V-Mon glanced at the two, the two teens exhibit raging auras and he was about to ran off but they caught him, and down stairs, the Motomiya family head screams coming from Daisuke's bedroom, but Jun dismisses it, hearing V-Mon screaming for help.

* * *

At the Odaiba Junior High, Sora and Yamato talked to Takeru and Hikari about the incidence which the two older teens told the younger couple that they are partially responsible for Daisuke's action and that her slapping and reprimanding Daisuke at the Digimon World further caused mental hurt over Daisuke during his "crisis", and the younger couple slowly came to regret for ever keeping their status as a couple secret to Daisuke, and are now making preparations to apologize to him.

Meanwhile Mimi talked to Daisuke's teachers about the lessons and tests that he missed over the past week and said that it is recommended that a home study for a week would be the best option so that it would help lessen the stress and that once he is recovered and passed the tests, he will be ready to resume schooling. Daisuke's adviser then gave Mimi the lists of lessons he needed to study so she left.

* * *

At home, Daisuke was staring wide-eyed at the books he had to open and read, and Mimi is there to help him out, but then V-Mon made another silly comment which only added fuel to the fire (in a hilarious way, though this would only hurt the Digimon more).

"I know…tell you what…Mimi…if he passes the tests…make out with him…maybe show him your panties…that'll be the best reward…at least he get to gain something and will motivate him to study his lessons…"

KA-BLAG!

"Ow!"

"You pint-sized pervert! You're making me into a maniac!"

"But this would help motivate you…at least you get to blow off some steam…besides…you two are alone…better than whacking off inside a bathroom…but then you couldn't do that with your family here…GGGGAAAAKKKK! Help! He's choking me!"

Mimi was at first irritated at the Digimon's silly suggestion, but seeing Daisuke strangling V-Mon helped her lighten up, but after a look on the boy's face, she slowly felt something towards him and decided to end the situation and commence the studying.

"Okay…I accept."

"You're kidding, right? V-Mon said that. I'm not going to force myself on you…"

"Well…it's just a simple kiss…no harm in that…so let's study…okay?"

Seeing Mimi smiled and her beauty and charm captivated him so he agreed and began to study and grabbed his pen and paper, getting ready to make up for lost time.

* * *

As the days passed, Daisuke slowly got to the game and was able to pick up the lessons he missed, though he was momentarily distracted as he glanced at Mimi's pretty face but his eyes went back to his notes, not noticing that Mimi is also stealing glances at him, feeling a bit giddy at how he handled himself and seeing that he is recovering steadily, seeing that he's ready to move on with his life.

By the end of the week, with the presence of his teacher he took the tests inside his home with Mimi looking on, and after answering all of the tests, he was told to report on Monday. The first day the following week, he got the results: he passed. The goggles-wearing teen was overjoyed, which shows that he is back to normal. As he went home, he was greeted by the rest of the Chosen Children, and both Takeru and Hikari slowly stood up, apologizing for what they put him through.

Though there was a bit of hostility in him, he finally accepted and the trio made up, and all is well. He also told them that he passed the final tests and has passed this school year, and with that, Taichi proposed that they celebrate by going to the beach as summer is almost official.

V-Mon then reminded Mimi to keep her word that if Daisuke passed, she'll make out with him, surprising the rest, and for Mimi and Daisuke to blush deeply, but then the Digimon took out what appeared to be a packet which the other realized what it is and Daisuke began to strangle his partner again, and the rest began to talk to the 14-year old boy into forgiving his partner, though he seem to have no intention of doing so.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like Daisuke's back to normal, and it's all thanks to Mimi…

Sorry for the mild love scene, but there's nothing offensive here as this is part of the story, and thanks to V-Mon showing up, the two might have gone "all the way" without them realizing it…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

The gang goes to a beach to celebrate Daisuke recovering from his crisis, and there he takes the chance to figure out if he is in love with Mimi or not…and if he is…what steps should he take to tell her if that's the case…


	6. The Beach

**Road To Recovery**

The gang goes to a beach…and there romance flies out in every directions, so sexy bodies and swimming galore within this chapter…and Daisuke now has to make a decision: woo Mimi or not…

* * *

The final week of the school year.

Daisuke was outside the classroom making his way through the crowd of students as the bulletin board is posted, and he wondered if he passed the school year or not, but after several minutes of making his way through, he found his way through the front row and slowly checked the long list, and there he fond his name – he passed.

"Thank goodness! I passed! Now I can relax!"

As he went back hoe he sent his e-mail messages to the 1st and 2nd generation Chosen Children and he got a reply from Taichi, which stated that the outing will be in four days, at the Odaiba Beach resort, and it will be three days and two nights. The goggles-wearing, 14-year old boy replied with his approval and went to shower himself and after some 10 minutes he emerged , and was sucked into trail of thoughts, as a lot has happened to him, and it took Mimi to snap him out of his madness.

"Mimi…I owe you my life…if not for you, I might have ended hurting everyone else…"

As Daisuke lay on the bed, he slowly drifted to sleep, still naked. As he is asleep, random dreams came into his head, but then the dream shifts to him and Mimi making out and then it turned into love making. The dream image shows him making love to Mimi, from head to toe, and the dream sequence shows her pleasuring Daisuke, from head down to his "middle", and that "scene" caused him to wake up, and saw V-Mon holding a video camera, recording his "middle".

"Hey, V-Mon…what are you…AAACCKK!"

"Oh boy…Daisuke had a wet dream…and his "first time" shows up…colored white…three table spoons of "that"…can't wait till I show this to the others…"

"WHAT…DID…YOU…SAY…?"

"Be proud, Daisuke…you're a man now…at least you can show the how manly you are…your "first time" is shown…not to mention how big your birdie is…hey…why not show it to Mimi…she'll be impressed…she likes boys with big birdies…"

Downstairs the rest of the Motomiya family is startled by V-Mon's scream for help, but chose to ignore him, knowing Daisuke is with him and the blue-furred Digimon gets beaten up for hi silly comments. As supper came they were rather surprised to see V-Mon beaten black and blue and asked Daisuke what happened.

"Nothing."

"Daisuke had a wet dream…aaaccckkk!"

"Will you shut up?"

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were excited to hear this but Daisuke beats them to the punch by smacking his Digimon partner out cold, much to his parents' dismay as they were hoping who their son is fantasizing with.

"Nothing happened…okay?"

* * *

The next day, Daisuke went to a department store within Odaiba to buy snacks and clothes for swimming, and meets up with Jyou who is also there to buy swimming clothes. There the two conversed and their discussion soon brought them to a certain subject, which the elder teen was able to read him out.

"I heard that you moved on…"

"Yeah…"

"So are you at peace with Takeru and Hikari?"

"Yup…it wasn't easy, but we managed to put things behind…I've been through a lot…"

"Good to hear…so, found a new girl yet?

"No…"

But V-Mon began to tease his partner and revealed to Jyou Daisuke's secret crush.

"Did you know Daisuke had a wet dream yesterday? And he is dreaming about Mimi…"

Jyou stared wide-eyed as Daisuke wrapped his partner inside a box and is ready to threw him out so the elder teen had to calm the younger teen down and decided to go to that subject to see if Daisuke is serious about Mimi or not. He could see that there may be sparks between them as Mimi was able to bring Daisuke back to his senses and wonders if he is having feelings for her or not.

"Why not ask Mimi to go with you on a date? That way you get to know her better…and for you to know whether you're in love with her or not…"

"I don't know…I'm not even sure if this is the case or not…"

"Then give it a try…who knows…you won't know unless you try it out…and in the event she rejects you…she sees you as a friend…but at least that's part of life. You're not alone…and this would strengthen your resolve…hey…why not take this chance to talk to her once our outing at the beach in two days…it'd a perfect opportunity for you…"

"Er…I don't know…"

"At least try it…"

By then V-Mon got out and placed an object in his hands, and when the two boys looked at it, it was a packet and Jyou realized what this is.

"A packet?"

"That, Daisuke, is a condom…"

The 14-year old stared wide-eyed and glanced at V-Mon, who gave the boy a "thumb's up" gesture while the clerk came and took the packet away from the boy and said, "not for sale to minors…"

The next scene shows Daisuke going after V-Mon while Jyou sighs at the sight, at least seeing Daisuke like that shows that he is back to his usual self and decided to go after them to pacify the two before getting into trouble with the other customers and store clerks. The two teens then went separate ways and the day went well as the 14-year old teen arrived home, only to realize he forgot to buy his own swimsuit, but his dad gave him one much to his dismay.

"Why would I wear this?"

"It's still functional…and it'll impress the ladies…believe me…you'll look manly, and this would impress whoever you're wooing…"

"Will you knock it off?"

"Believe me, Daisuke…you'll stand out…"

"Dad…!"

"Well…it's your call…but then I won't give you the summer allowance…"

Daisuke sagged as he was driven to a corner and was forced to accept the swimsuit his dad gave him, and became suspicious at seeing him and V-Mon exchanging "high-fives". Sighing, he went to his room to prepare for the outing.

* * *

At the "promised day", the gang has arrived at Odaiba Beach Resort, and all unloaded their beach equipments and baskets full of food. Armadimon and Gomamon were the first to jump to the waters as the others helped their human partners set up the chairs and towels. The boys went to the men's restroom to change in to their swimsuits as the girls did the same. Despite that there are also many people flocking the beach, it was no bother to the Chosen Children and within a few minutes al are ready.

Hikari, Sora and Miyako are wearing their one-piece bikinis which didn't disappoint Takeru Yamato and ken, as all of the boys are in their swimming shorts though they wondered what's keeping Daisuke, until they saw him peering through the restroom, looking bashful and not wanting to come out.

"Hey…come on out…"

"No one is going to bite you…"

But Daisuke wasn't willing to come out, fearing for his "life." But then V-Mon sneaked from behind and bit his human partner's butt, causing him to yelp and jumped out, revealing that the goggles-wearing teen is wearing a loose speedo, because Mr. Motomiya's adult body had slightly worn its garter, though with Daisuke wearing them, he was appealing enough, causing Hikari to glance at him adoringly, causing Takeru to get a bit jealous.

"Hey, Hikari..."

"Don't be jealous...I'm just looking at him...it's not prohibited, right...?"

"..."

By then Mimi arrived and is wearing a sexy two-piece bikini, and while the boys whistled, Daisuke was the most affected, as he stared in awe at seeing her beauty, while Mimi find Daisuke sexy in his speedo and smiled at him. But then her eyes widened as her sight shifts down between his legs. A revealing bulge was formed within the center of his speedo, and the 14-year old boy was panicking as he used his hands to cover himself, but then V-Mon pulled his speedo down and his "modesty" is exposed.

"See everyone…? Daisuke has "grown up"…his birdie has "blossomed"…"

Laughter echoed but then in the next few minutes V-Mon suffered at the wrath of his human partner as the Digimon was buried underneath the sand while his head is exposed, and a watermelon is placed on his head. But instead of a stick, Daisuke is holding a huge machete, and Taichi and Yamato held onto Daisuke, urging him to calm down.

"Daisuke…calm down…"

"He's your partner…"

"I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER…I'M GOING TO FRY HIM!"

"HELP! DAISUKE'S GONE CRAZY!"

As the day went on, it was lunch time and all are eating their food, until V-Mon told everyone about Daisuke's wet dream, and said he suspected that he is dreaming of someone, and again Daisuke "flipped", causing the other teens to restrain and pacify their peer. Much later, everyone were at the waters as Takeru and Hikari paired up to face Miyako and Ken in a volleyball game, while Yamato and Sora went for a walk. This leaves Daisuke and Mimi alone, as Jyou, Taichi and Iori glanced at the two, and wondered what the two are going to do.

As Mimi was looking at Daisuke, she wondered if it's okay to hook up with Daisuke and what should she do if he asks her to go out with him, but then she didn't have time to think as Daisuke gently touched her hand and asked her a question.

"Mimi…can we go somewhere..? There's something I'd like to ask you…?"

"Well…no one is here but us…so you can ask me here…what is it you like to ask?"

"Um…Mimi…can I ask permission?"

"Which is…?"

"Can I ask if you can be…my girlfriend…?"

Mimi's face went half-red at the question while Taichi and Iori were surprised though Jyou sort of expected this to happen, smiled mentally at seeing Daisuke taking the step to ask a girl out.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

* * *

Beach time for the teens, and V-Mon sure has a good time poking fun at Daisuke.

Looks like Jyou's lecture on Daisuke has taken effect as the goggles-wearing teen is making his move to ask Mimi to go out with him. Will this result in a new romance?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Will Mimi say "yes"? or will she turn him down?

That question will be answered…and that will be the concluding chapter of this fic.


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

**Road To Recovery**

We are now approaching the conclusion of this fic…and here Mimi will decide if she's going to agree to Daisuke's question on whether she'll go out with him or not, but not before an unexpected gatecrasher shows up….

* * *

As Mimi was looking at Daisuke, she wondered if it's okay to hook up with Daisuke and what should she do if he asks her to go out with him, but then she didn't have time to think as Daisuke gently touched her hand and asked her a question.

"Mimi…can we go somewhere..? There's something I'd like to ask you…?"

"Well…no one is here but us…so you can ask me here…what is it you like to ask?"

"Um…Mimi…can I ask permission?"

"Which is…?"

"Can I ask if you can be…my girlfriend…?"

Mimi's face went half-red at the question while Taichi and Iori were surprised though Jyou sort of expected this to happen, smiled mentally at seeing Daisuke taking the step to ask a girl out.

* * *

Mimi was somewhat speechless at what Daisuke is asking her and she wondered what reply would she give o him, not prepared for this kind of situation. Sure she finds him cute and caring, but she was not yet ready to enter into a relationship and that she wasn't sure what she feels for him, so she took a deep breath and slowly gave her answer.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke…but I can't give my answer yet…I need to think about this carefully…but I will consider what you say."

While deep inside he felt a sting of rejection, he nevertheless accepted it as he realized that she needed to think about this and there is no need to rush. He is willing to wait for her to make her reply and he won't force himself on her.

"I-it's okay…I will wait…"

"Thank you…"

Just when things are getting okay, V-Mon showed up and is playing a saxophone making a rendition of "Silhouette" from Kenny G., and this really pisses off the teen and grabbed the saxophone and smashed it onto the Digimon's head, knocking him out. Taichi, Iori and Jyou giggled at the scene but the fun time was slowly changed as the sky slowly turned black and the wind started to blow coldly, which sent shivers to Hikari's spine as she seem to recognize that eerie feeling.

Everyone began to make their way back to the shore to regroup and there Hikari told everyone about what she thinks, and Takeru supported her claim. The rest are surprised to hear this and had the females moved away but the "gatecrasher" has made his appearance. It was **Dagomon**, coming to find a human female to mate and give birth to dark offspring. He eyed Hikari as he failed to ensnare her the last time.

"Resistance is futile…come with me…and be the mother of my offspring…"

"Never! I'll never be the mother of darkness!"

But Dagomon doesn't care as he unleash tentacles to grab her but Mimi pushed Hikari out of the way and she ends up getting caught, and Dagomon saw this, and then took interest to her instead, pulling her towards him.

"You will do…and you are perfect."

"No! Never!"

Dagomon then unleashed several of his minions to keep the Chosen Children busy as he prepares to get ready, using his tentacles to remove her bikini until she's naked and began to violate her. Daisuke saw this and so is V-Mon, and this pissed both of them big time.

"MIMI! YOU BEAST! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Daisuke was angered but with no malice as he was very concerned for Mimi and this allowed V-Mon to evolve to Magnamon and flew up to get Mimi out of Dagomon's hands, but Dagomon's minions blocked the Digimon's path as he proceeds to deposit "dark seeds" onto Mimi's "privates", but then Holy Angemon and Angewomon made their way through unleashing heavy attacks onto the Digimon of darkness while Magnamon rescued Mimi and took her to safety.

"Holy Angemon…seal him away!"

Nodding at Takeru's urging, Holy Angemon activated the "Heaven's Gate" and this sucked Dagomon into the portal, ridding him for good. At the ground, Daisuke hugged Mimi while trying to rouse her up but she was unconscious as Angewomon placed a hand on her belly, and feared the worse.

"The dark seeds are inside her…and it is developing into an embryo…if we don't stop this cycle…she'll give birth in a matter of 30 minutes…and the results…will be fatal to her…"

"No…NO…NO!"

Daisuke is unwilling to let this happen and asked Magnamon and Holy Angemon to do something to dissipate the seeds within Mimi's body, and the two Digimons agreed, and used their "Holy" powers to illuminate her body with pure light, and the dark seeds inside her body slowly disappeared, and she is finally saved. They then took her home so she can recover, and made some alibis to the Tachikawa parent s as to not alarm them.

* * *

A week later, Mimi sufficiently recovered from her ordeal and the gang had another outing, this time at a villa and all were outside cooking barbecue, while Daisuke was playing billiards by himself, as he was trying to avoid Mimi, feeling awkward that after being turned down and saved her life, he doesn't know what to do should he face her. By then Mimi came and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke…thank you…for saving me…"

"…er…it's okay…you're safe now…that's all that matters…"

"I'm grateful to you…and after what the others told me…I've been thinking…I'll consider it."

"Huh? Consider what?"

"I'll go out with you."

His heart pumped heavily at the words he heard, and asked her again if she really meant it. As she told him that she's agreeing to date him, Daisuke was speechless and hugged her, slowly crying, but she soothed him and the two hugged, which is followed by a kiss.

* * *

Outside the villa , 13 minutes later, the others are preparing their dishes as the barbecue is now ready, and they all wondered what happened to Mimi and Daisuke and V-Mon came and pointed to the inside of the villa, and they saw the blue-furred Digimon grinning, and they all sneaked inside, and there they were surprised to see the two, sitting on top of the billiard table, naked, and yet their cover is blown, with Daisuke frantically getting a towel to cover himself and Mimi.

* * *

Much later, the rest are restraining Daisuke as he intends to "fry" V-Mon, and Mimi was blushing as Sora, Miyako and Hikari asked her what made her decide to make love to Daisuke, and she was too embarrassed to tell.

**_The End_**

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit short, but at least this was a happy ending.

Also, I hope you weren't offended by the "tentacle rape", but it's not graphic in any way…at least he's sealed away for good…

Let me know if you want me to make a lemon fic featuring Daisuke and Mimi.

If I get enough responses and request, I might do it within this or next week.


End file.
